Defense of Love
by Namu Hwang
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Park Chanyeol dengan segala keangkuhannya. Berlutut pada cintanya terhadap seorang Byun Baekhyun. Namja cantik yang menganggap Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sampah. Mencoba segala cara untuk menembus dinding pertahanan kebencian Baekhyun. Mungkinkah ia? … / CHANBAEK LOVE STORY *complicated but sweet inside* - YAOI/BL, TYPO(S), OOC etc. RnR juseyo :)
1. Chapter 1

Defense of Love

Chapter 1

**Main Cast**:

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**Other**** Cast **:

-Kris

-Kai

-Sehun

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Rate** : T to M (maybe kekeke)

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**Full Summary **:

Park Chanyeol. Pemuda udal-udalan, sering balap liar dan jauh dari kata lembut. Melakukan segalanya dengan kekerasan dan kemewahan yang terus menghujaninya tanpa henti. Karena ia adalah pewaris tunggal Park Corp yang luar biasa hebatnya di kalangan bisnis. Dengan kekayaan, ketampanan, dan kejeniusannya itu perlahan membangun sifat ke arogansiannya yang sangat tinggi. Sampai akhirnya ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyerah pada perasaannya. Menyerah pada rasa penyesalan yang terus menghantuinya. Kesalahannya pada Baekhyun. Namja cantik yang terpaksa melibatkan dirinya dengan seorang Park Chanyeol karena suatu alasan. Kesalahan yang pada akhirnya membuat hidupnya berubah. Berubah untuk melabuhkan cintanya kepada Baekhyun. Cinta yang perlahan mulai tumbuh di hatinya tanpa ia sadari selama kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Namun kenyataannya … kesalahan itulah yang menjadi benteng pertahanan Baekhyun untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Manusia sampah yang sudah merusak hidupnya. Satu persatu kebahagiaannya lenyap olehnya.

Mungkinkah cintanya bisa menembus dinding pertahanan Baekhyun atas semua kebenciannya terhadapnya?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Annyeong ^^ masih ingatkah dengan saya? Well inget gak inget gak penting -_- yang penting namu bawain fic nya Chanbaek lagi nih :3 jangan bosen-bosen yah baca karya namu~ oh iya sekedar informasi. Disini ceritanya bener-bener OOC ya seluk beluknya juga gak sesuai aslinya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Gamsahamnida ^^ *deep bow*

_**Chapter 1 – Defense of Love~**_

_**Happy Reading …**_

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Author's POV **

Segala aspek kehidupannya terpenuhi, keinginannya pasti terwujud. Bagai hidup di negeri dongeng. Hidup berselimut uang dan kemewahan seperti sudah menjadi kodratnya. Menghamburkan uang adalah hobinya. Balap liar adalah rutinitas utamanya. Tak pernah membuka lembar buku tapi entah kenapa nilainya selalu bagus dan unggul di kampusnya. Wajahnya tampan dengan rambut hitam legamnya, bak pangeran antah berantah yang tersesat di kota metropolitan. Semua kesempurnaan yang ia miliki, perlahan berhasil menumbuhkan sikap ke arogansiannya yang tinggi. Tapi solidaritasnya rendah. Sama rendahnya ketika ia menilai orang-orang yang bukan orang mengenalnya. Tapi tidak semua orang ia kenal. Merupakan pusat perhatian di kampusnya. Dengan wajah tampan dan mata elangnya yang siap menerkam siapapun yang berani menghalanginya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang menopang tubuh atletisnya itu, sekarang sedang berjalan dengan gagahnya menyusuri koridor kampus miliknya. Miliknya? Ah ya. Kampus itu memang salah satu aset perusahaan keluarganya. Tentu saja sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Mengingat ia adalah pewaris tunggal Park Corp. Salah satu perusahaan besar yang berdiri di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan di bidang perkebunan dan kelapa sawit yang luar biasa suksesnya.

"KYAAAAA PARK CHANYEOL!"

"CHANYEOL OPPA!"

Iya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Namja yang dengan angkuhnya berjalan di tengah kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak histeris memanggil namanya. Mendongakkan dagunya seolah-olah ia adalah pusat dunia. Diikuti dua teman yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Yang satu berambut cokelat terang, yang lain berkulit eksotis. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang. wajahnya tampan bak malaikat dengan aura hitamnya. Sama angkuhnya dengan Park Chanyeol. Keduanya keturunan bangsawan. Uangnya bertebaran. Hanya dua orang itulah yang berhasil menjadi teman Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya berteman dengan orang-orang dengan penghasilan di atas rata-rata. Dan setidaknya harus memiliki lima cabang perusahaan besar yang berdiri. Selain kaya, mereka juga harus tampan sepertinya. Dan hanya dua temannya yang bernama Kris dan Kai itulah yang sanggup memenuhinya. Lagi pula mereka berteman sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka yang sama-sama pebisnis sukses terkadang menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaannya satu sama lain.

Kris. Nama aslinya Wu YiFan, tapi lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Salah satu teman Chanyeol yang berasal dari Cina. Ayahnya pindah ke Korea dan menggeluti bisnis di bidang seni yang berkembang pesat di kalangannya. Memiliki setidaknya lima cabang di dalam negeri dan tiga cabang yang lainnya di Canada. Semua perusahaannya berdiri sukses dan membuat iri semua pebisnis. Ia merupakan namja keturunan Cina-Canada. Jelas-jelas ada darah Canada yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Wajahnya tampan dan sempurna. Tubuhnya tak terkecuali. Bagai pahatan para dewa. Dengan rambut cokelat terangnya yang selalu rapi disisir keatas. Bibirnya yang merah merekah, alis hitam tebalnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu, dan badannya yang tinggi menjulang itu. Sempurna. Tampan dengan aura membunuhnya. Ia adalah putra sulung. Mempunyai adik perempuan yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya sama persis seperti dirinya dengan rambutnya yang terurai panjang. Namun sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Adiknya lembut dan baik hati. Selalu tersenyum, Tidak seperti dirinya. Sangat sayang pada kakaknya meskipun ditakuti oleh banyak orang karena tatapan membunuhnya itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kris sangat melindungi adiknya dan menyayanginya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ia sayangi setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin karena kepergian ibunya itulah yang membuatnya jadi bersikap dingin seperti ini. Menutup hatinya untuk perempuan mana pun. Namun untuk kalian tahu, ia sangat baik dan hangat dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal.

Kai, nama aslinya Kim Jongin, tapi lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Teman Chanyeol dan Kris yang sexy bukan main. Idaman para yeoja. Kulitnya gelap eksotis, bibirnya penuh, matanya yang selalu sayu, belum lagi tatanan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu selalu kelihatan sedikit acak-acakan. Menambah kesan seksi di mata yeoja-yeoja yang mengelilingimya. Semua baju-bajunya hasil perancang terkenal. Ia playboy berat. Hobinya menari. Segala jenis tarian hampir ia kuasai semua. Ia juga suka balap liar dengan Chanyeol dan Kris. Mempunyai dua kakak perempuan yang cantik-cantik. Keluarganya kaya bukan main. Ayahnya memiliki lima cabang perusahaan di Seoul. Dan dua lainnya di luar negeri. Menggeluti dunia bisnis pertambangan. Namun ia tidak ingin mewarisi perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Entah karena alasan apa. Ia lebih menyarankan salah satu kakaknya yang mengambil alih. Dan tentunya dikabulkan. Mengingat ia putra bungsu keluarga Kim. Dan jangan tanya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti. Ia memang terbiasa hidup mewah. Kehidupannya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang raja.

Ketiganya bagai malaikat dengan auranya masing-masing. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka. Menyisakkan teriakan histeris disekelilingnya. Sedikitpun tak menoleh pada pengemar-penggemar mereka. Dan itu berlangsung setiap hari.

….

"hah! berisik sekali" dengus Kai langsung menjatuhkan tasnya di meja kelas. Sudah sampai di kelas mereka rupanya.

Kris hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul menawannya.

"sudahlah Kai, mereka semua memang tidak berguna. Nanti malam siapa lawanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kaki jenjangnya ke meja.

"sepertinya tidak ada lawan malam ini." cetus Kris tiba-tiba.

"loh memangnya kenapa Kris?!" tanya Kai heran sambil berkacak pinggang.

"mereka semua takut padamu Chanyeol-ah! Hahaha dan mereka tidak mau rugi untuk itu."

"ck! Kau ini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"yasudah kalau tidak ada yang mau melawanmu Chanyeol-ah. Kita tanding berdua saja bagaimana?" ajak Kris.

"hey, hey Kris! Jangan bercanda." sela Kai.

"asal tidak ada taruhan. Aku tidak mau kau rugi."

"hey! Kau menyinggungku Park Chanyeol!" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecut.

"ckckck dasar kalian berdua!"

"kau datanglah nanti malam. Aku traktir di bar. Aku bosan di rumah!" ujar Chanyeol.

"kalau itu aku pasti datang!"

Ketiganya pun tertawa ringan sambil menunggu seongsaengnim mereka masuk. Dan memulai kelas mereka.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ruangan putih dengan bau obat yang menyegat itu, tempat dimana ia selalu berkunjung dan mencurahkan segalanya disitu. Menatap wajah namja yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya dengan kabel-kabel yang menopang hidupnya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya terkunci, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dan selalu seperti itu setiap hari.

"Sehun-ah hyung datang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap namja mungil yang duduk disamping adiknya yang terbaring lemah itu sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, adiknya itu sedang terbaring koma. Matanya tertutup tapi jantungnya masih berdetak. Tangannya hangat. Ia jelas-jelas masih hidup.

"sampai kapan kau tidur terus seperti ini? hyung sendirian tahu! Di rumah kan jadi sepi kalau tidak ada kamu. Bangun ya?"

Baekhyun terus mengajaknya berbicara tanpa memperdulikan bahwa itu sia-sia. Ah ya! Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil yang duduk di samping Sehun adiknya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa adiknya harus mengalami kecelakaan tragis satu tahun lalu sampai harus koma seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun. Baekhyun namja yang tegar. Terbukti dari usahanya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Sehun yang mahal. Orangtuanya tidak terlalu kaya untuk menanggung semua biaya itu. Dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang lebih.

….

Sudah satu jam ia duduk disitu. Memandangi wajah tampan adik satu-satunya itu sambil menggenggam tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan seakan tidak mengenal kata lelah dan bosan. Perlahan air matanya turun. Membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

"bogoshippeo-yo Sehun-ah."

Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Sehun sayang.

"sudah malam, hyung pergi kerja dulu ne? kau baik-baik ya? besok hyung ke sini lagi."

Baekhyun pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Menghapus jejak air matanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sambil berdoa di dalam hatinya semoga adiknya cepat sadar dari tidur mengerikannya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suara riuh dan gemuruh gas mobil terdengar di sudut jalan itu. Mobil sport mewah bertebaran dimana-mana. Orang-orang sibuk hilir mudik entah kemana. Ada juga diantara mereka yang sedang mengurusi mobil miliknya. Ada juga yang menarik uang yang diacung-acungkan di hadapannya. Ya, seperti yang kita tahu bahwa disini akan diadakan balap liar.

"GET .. SET.. GO!"

BRUUUUMM

BRUUUUMM

Begitu yeoja seksi yang berdiri diantara mobil yang siap melaju itu mengibaskan bendera yang dipegangnya, kedua mobil itu pun melaju dengan kencangnya. Menyisakkan seruan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Dan terlihat tiga namja rupawan yang berjalan dengan lagaknya yang khas itu. Angkuh dan tidak tertandingi. Mereka baru saja melewatkan pertandingan ketiga yang sudah berjalan.

"waaaw kita terlambat" gumam Kai setelah sampai di arena pertandingan.

"memangnya kita perlu melihat mereka bertanding?!" desis Kris mencela. Dan Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"ayo Kris, giliran kita. Siapkan mobilmu." Perintah Chanyeol.

Kris pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai. Menyiapkan mobil sport putih bercorak hitam mewah mengkilap miliknya. Mobil keluaran terbaru tapi ia gunakan sia-sia untuk balap liar. Ckckck.

Dan Chanyeol pun demikian. Ia menyuruh orangnya untuk menyiapkan mobil miliknya. Setelah siap ia berjalan menuju mobil sport merah miliknya yang terparkir di depan matanya. Siap digunakan. Mobilnya merah mengkilap. Keluaran terbaru dan seperti yang Kris lakukan, ia menggunakannya secara cuma-cuma untuk balap liar seperti ini.

…

BRUUUM

BRUUUM

"hei! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mengguling di jalan nanti.'" Ucap Chanyeol diseberang sana melalui kaca jendela mobilnya.

Dan Kris, yang ia ajak bicara hanya tersenyum.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan mengguling lebih dulu Park Chanyeol-ssi" gurau Kris membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

Mereka pun tertawa. Sebelum mereka melaju, tiba-tiba saja ada namja bertopi yang sedari tadi menariki uang itu. Datang menghampiri mobil Chanyeol bersama dua temannya yang mengikuti dibelakang. Lalu mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"APA?!" bentaknya kasar. Merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

"maaf mengganggumu. Tapi berapa tarifnya kali ini?"

"aku tidak taruhan! Aku hanya main-main saja! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Chanyeol terang-terangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada namja bertopi tadi.

"ma-main main? a-ah ne baiklah." ucap namja tadi kaget. Pertandingan sebesar ini hanya untuk main-main katanya?! Ia bahkan sudah merebut urutan giliran pertandingan dengan mudahnya. Namja bertopi itu pun mendenguskan nafasnya berat lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol. Daripada ia harus babak belur hanya untuk menentang keinginannya.

BRUUUM

BRUUUM

"GET .. SET .. GO!"

BRUUUUUUUUUM

Dan melajulah keduanya…

Terlihat Kris lebih cepat daripada Chanyeol. Namun selang beberapa menit Chanyeol menyusulnya, meninggalkan Kris sejauh mungkin dibelakangnya.

"hahahaha dasar Kris pabbo! Siapa suruh kau menandingiku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa puas melihat mobil Kris yang tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakangnya.

BRUUUUUUM

Chanyeol pun menambahkan kecepatannya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri jalan di sudut kota yang sepi itu.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, ini diluar dugaannya!

"annyeong Chanyeol-ssi!" sapa Kris dari seberang sana. Entah bagaimana posisinya sekarang sudah sejajar dengan mobil Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"b-bagaimana bisa kau!" ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"hahahahaha. Sudah ya aku duluan." dan melajulah Kris dengan senyumannya yang meremehkan itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membelalakan matanya. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya. Tadi Kris berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya. Dan sekarang.. bagaimana mungkin ia berada di depannya! Tidak mau kalah, ia pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

BRUUUUUM

BRUUUUUUUM

"awas kau Wu YiFan!" gumam Chanyeol.

Terdengar sorak sorai orang-orang. Sudah hampir mendekati garis finish ternyata. Kris hanya tersenyum mencela di dalam mobilnya. Membayangkan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang kalang kabut melihatnya lebih unggul. Itu adalah hal yang menggelikkan baginya. Sementara Chanyeol? Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan marah, rahangnya mengeras. Merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sebodoh itu membiarkan Kris mendahuluinya! Reputasinya sebagai _Drive King_ disini bisa hancur kalau sampai Kris berhasil memenangkan pertandingan malam ini.

Dan hal yang ditakuti Chanyeol itu pun terjadi ..

BRUUUUUUM…

BRUUUUUUM…

Hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum Kris lebih dulu menyentuh garis finish.

"sh*t!" umpat Chanyeol sambil membantingkan tangannya ke setir mobil. Ini kekalahan pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dengan sahabatnya sendiri?!

Orang-orang berhamburan menghampiri Kris. Namun berbeda dengan Kai yang malah datang menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini pasti sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tok tok tok ..

Kai mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Chanyeol. Memberinya isyarat untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dan Chanyeol pun menurut. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dengan raut wajahnya yang kesal setengah mati.

"kenapa bisa terjadi Park Chanyeol?"

"ash molla molla!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Namun tiba-tiba Kris datang menghampiri keduanya. Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Puas dengan usahanya untuk membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"bersyukurlah kau tidak sampai mengguling di jalan." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba dan tentunya mendapat death glare dari Chanyeol.

"APA KAU! PUAS SUDAH MEMBUATKU MALU?!" bentak Chanyeol sambil memelototkan matanya.

"hahahahahahaha" tawa Kris pun pecah seketika. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menahan kesal adalah hal terlucu baginya.

"sudahlah kalian berdua ini!" ucap Kai berusaha melerai sahabat-sahabatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"hahahaha oke oke, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah kesalmu itu malam ini, mengingat kau selalu tersenyum itu membuatku muak."

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan Wu YiFan! Lain kali pasti kubalas!" desis Chanyeol sambil menatapnya tajam penuh dendam.

"hahahaha aduh perutku jadi sakit tertawa terus. Oke,sebagai gantinya kali ini biarkan aku yang mentraktir kalian. Teman ayahku baru saja membuka cabang baru restoran milikknya. Menunya luar biasa enak. Kebetulan aku lapar sekali. Kajja!" ucap Kris sambil berjalan merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dan mereka pun pergi. Kris memang tidak tanggung-tanggung mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya itu. Dan bisa dijamin Chanyeol akan memusuhinya selama beberapa minggu ini. tapi Kris sama sekali tidak takut hal itu akan terjadi. Karena membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah salah satu hobinya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Begitu mereka sampai, pemilik restoran sendirilah yang menyambut kedatangan Kris dan teman-temannya. Mengingat bahwa pemiliknya adalah teman dekat ayah Kris, pasti mereka juga saling mengenal.

"oh! Wu Yifan! Apa kabar? Terimakasih sudah mau datang." Ucap pemilik restoran itu di sudut pintu masuk sambil memeluk Kris bagai puteranya sendiri.

"baik paman. Ayah juga menitip salam. Oh iya, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku."

"ah, temannya Kris ya?"

Chanyeol dan Kai pun mengangguk sopan lalu balas menjabat tangan pria paruh baya itu.

"kami kesini karena ingin mencicipi menu-menu restoran paman yang katanya luar biasa lezatnya itu."

"ah! Kau bisa saja! Ayo ayo silahkan duduk. Paman akan menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Pria paruh baya itu pun berjalan beriringan dengan Kris. Diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai dibelakangnya yang membisu sedari tadi. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"nah! Silahkan duduk. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"ah iya paman. Terimakasih." Balas Kris sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah pemilik restoran itu melenggang pergi, Kai pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"sedekat itu kah kalian?"

"iya. Ayahku berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Jadi ya, wajar saja kalau aku diperlakukan sebaik itu. Aku sudah dianggap seperti puteranya sendiri." Terang Kris.

Kai pun hanya mengangguk.

Sepanjang menunggu makanan mereka datang, Kris dan Kai terus bercakap. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia mungkin masih kesal dengan ulah Kris di arena balap tadi. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan. Dan ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar percakapan Kris dan Kai yang sesekali tertawa. Saking bosannya, ia pun hanya menatap sekeliling restoran itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, tangannya ia lipat di dada. Bahkan sesekali ia menguap karena bosan.

Rasa bosan itu pun terus berlanjut sampai kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang … menakjubkan. Menggetarkan hatinya. Membuatnya terperangah melihatnya.

Namja mungil itu... dengan seragam pelayannya sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan kesana kemari sambil tersenyum ramah.

'manis sekali' batin Chanyeol.

Baru kali ini dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir cepat dan itu semua terjadi hanya dengan melihat wajah manis seorang namja yang bahkan sama sekali belum ia kenal.

"Chanyeol-ah menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita …"

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"ya! kau ini kenapa melamun?!"

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?!"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Bentak Kai pada akhirnya karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak mengubris ucapannya.

"astaga! Kau mengaggetkanku!" balas Chanyeol sambil menepuk keras lengan Kai. Kesal dengan ulahnya.

"aww! Sakit pabbo! Ya habisnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Malah asyik melamun!" jawab Kai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku melamun?! Pertanyaan apa?! Aku tidak dengar."

"sudahlah lupakan." Ucap Kai acuh dan kembali mengajak Kris bercakap. Malas berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu kembali menatap namja tadi. Namja tadi?! Ah ya, tapi ternyata ..

'kemana perginya? Kenapa menghilang?!'

Namja mungil dan manis yang Chanyeol perhatikan daritadi sekarang hilang entah kemana. Pasti gara-gara Kai yang mengagetinya. Ia jadi tidak fokus dan alhasil namja itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

'ash! Aku pasti sudah gila! Sudahlah lupakan saja Park Chanyeol!' batinnya.

"pasti sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Ucap pemilik restoran tadi yang entah sejak kapan sudah sampai di meja mereka. Dan ucapannya tadi berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"ah, tidak paman." Jawab Kris.

"ini menu istimewa di restoran kami. Semoga kalian suka ya?"

"pasti paman."

"yasudah kalau begitu paman tinggal dulu. Selamat menikmati ya."

"iya, terimakasih banyak paman."

….

Sekarang meja mereka penuh dengan makanan high class yang menggugah selera. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung menyuap satu sendok penuh cream soup asparagus kental dengan daging kepiting lembut yang masih mengepul hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pun mendesah keenakan.

"uwaaaaah! Ini enak! Baru kali ini aku merasakan cream soup selezat ini!"

"ne! kau benar Kai. Bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol-ah?"

"masih berani mengajakku berbicara?!" ucap Chanyeol dingin tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Kris yang duduk diseberang kursinya bersama Kai.

Kris pun hanya tersenyum. Masih marah rupanya. Ia pun kembali menyantap hidangan pembuka mereka tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol yang marah padanya.

"wah. Kita kehabisan wine." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba saat mendapati gelas milikknya sudah kosong.

"jinjja? Ah kau benar. Pelayan.." panggil Kris sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian salah satu pelayan pun datang menghampiri mejanya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap pelayan itu ramah.

"kami butuh satu botol red wine lagi disini." Ucap Kris datar.

Chanyeol yang daritadi sibuk mengaduk cream soup nya itu pun kemudian beralih menatap gelas wine nya yang tinggal sedikit. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya beralih pada pelayan yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

DEG

Dan lagi … Jantungnya berpacu. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Rasanya sesak sekali kali ini.

Namja manis yang ada dipikirannya daritadi, sekarang berdiri disamping mejanya! Tersenyum ramah seperti sebelumnya.

'aku pasti sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin?! Dia hanya pelayan Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah!'

"baiklah. Saya akan mengambilkannya. Apa ada yang lain?" tanya pelayan tersebut masih dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"tidak, itu saja." Jawab Kris.

"baiklah, kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan tadi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja Kris sambil membungkuk sopan.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?" cetus Kai tiba-tiba.

"siapa?" tanya Kris.

"pelayan manis tadi. Aku jelas-jelas pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?"

"kau ini suka melantur! Sudahlah lanjutkan makan saja."

Kai pun menurut dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

'pernah melihatnya?! Dimana?! Ayolah Kai ingat-ingat!' batin Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa menyadarkan dirinya dengan mudah begitu saja rupanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan manis tadi kembali sambil membawa satu botol red wine pesanan Kris.

"ini pesanannya tuan. Semoga makan malam anda menyenangkan. Selamat malam." Ucap pelayan tadi sambil membungkuk sopan. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

'benar-benar cantik! Namja tapi cantik sekali! Siapa ya namanya? Ah ya! name tag! Pabbo!'

Belum selesai ia melihat name tag nya, pelayan tadi sudah berlalu pergi.

'Byun?! Byun siapa?! Ash pabbo! Harusnya aku melihat name tag nya daritadi! Aku sibuk melihat wajah manisnya itu. Semoga ia datang lagi ke meja ini nanti. Iya! harus!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Annyeong ^^

Hayo, mau dilanjutin atau engga? Terserah readers-nim semuanya :) chapter pertama emang Chanbaek moment nya belum ada, niatnya juga chapter pertama buat prolog doang tapi udah terlanjur jadi ya… sayang kalo di hapus lagi ._.v tapi chap-chap berikutnya bakal banyak Chanbaek moment ko percaya deh! :O *apaan sih gue?!* wkwkwk. Tapi kemungkinan besar jadi rate M, soalnya niat awal juga mau bikin fic M*plaaaak* hehehehe. Oke deh segini aja note dari namu :3 oh iya sekedar informasi tambahan, kalo akun namu yang ini gak bisa dibuka, rencanaya namu mau bikin akun lagi pen name nya **Namu HwangII**. jadi kalo nyariin *amin* search aja ya nama itu. tapi kalo masih aktif di akun ini ya berarti akunnya masih bener :3 hehehe. oke namu tau namu banyak ngomong. soalnya namu sempet kesel pas akunnya gak bisa dibuka dan gak bisa tidur semaleman wkwkwk. OKE STOP!

Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*

_**Please review and leave your comments…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Defense of Love

Chapter 2

**Main Cast**:

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**Other**** Cast **:

-Kris

-Kai

-Sehun

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Rate** : T to M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview story :**

'Byun?! Byun siapa?! Ash pabbo! Harusnya aku melihat name tag nya daritadi! Aku sibuk melihat wajah manisnya itu. Semoga ia datang lagi ke meja ini nanti. Iya! harus!'

_**Chapter 2 – Defense of Love~**_

_**Happy Reading …**_

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

'Byun?! Byun siapa?! Ash pabbo! Harusnya aku melihat name tag nya daritadi! Aku sibuk melihat wajah manisnya itu. Semoga ia datang lagi ke meja ini nanti. Iya! harus!' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Mengingat ia masih marah pada Kris, ia hanya berbicara dalam hatinya.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Bahkan sampai detik ini juga pelayan manis tadi belum datang lagi ke meja mereka -seperti harapan Chanyeol-. Padahal sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu.

"emm… kalian tidak ingin memesan sesuatu lagi?"

Kris dan Kai pun mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ditengah aksi mogok bicaranya.

"pffft wae? Kau ingin tambah apalagi?" tanya Kris sambil menahan tawanya. Entah apa yang membuat tingkah Chanyeol terasa begitu menggelikan baginya.

"bisakah kau tidak membuatku naik pitam?! Aku serius YiFan!" bentak Chanyeol. Tidak suka dengan respon Kris yang seolah-olah menganggap dirinya aneh. Hey! Memang benar Park Chanyeol.

"kami sudah kenyang. Kalau kau ingin pesan lagi silahkan." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Tidak ingin suasana kembali muram karena kemarahan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan berlanjut jika ia tidak segera mengambil tindakan.

"sudahlah lupakan!"

"benar? Yasudah kalau begitu kita pulang saja." Ucap Kris sambil meneguk habis red wine miliknya.

"M-MWO?! PULANG?" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. Secepat itukah mereka harus pulang? Pikirnya.

"iya. Memangnya apa yang harus dikerjakan lagi disini. Kajja!" jawab Kris sambil mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang mungkin menempel disudut bibirnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

Merasa tidak senang, Chanyeol kembali muram. Menyisakan Kris dan Kai yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol malam ini.

'ash! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?! Dia hanya pelayan! Pelayan Park Chanyeol! Ingat siapa dirimu! Dia tidak pantas untukmu! Seperti anak kecil saja kau ini! Sudahlah lupakan!' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perbuatannya salah besar.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya. Mengikuti Kris dan Kai yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan didepannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berada diujung pintu keluar, ia kembali menengok kebelakang. Berharap menemukan pelayan manis tadi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"hey Park Chanyeol! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?! Kau menghalangi pintu tahu!" teriak Kai dari kejauhan. Dengan tatapan heran yang ia lemparkan pada Chanyeol yang mematung di depan pintu.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Menghapus semua pikiran bodohnya tentang pelayan manis tadi dan berjalan ke arah Kai lalu pulang.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keesokan Harinya …

Chanyeol diam tak berkutik di tempat duduknya. Duduk menopang dagu dengan wajah murungnya. Murung? Kenapa? Karena ia tidak cukup tidur semalam. Dan itu semua karena pikiran bodohnya tentang pelayan manis yang ia temui kemarin malam. Sekuat tenaganya ia memberontak untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tapi hatinya punya maunya sendiri.

'aku pasti sudah gila! Pasti!'

"hey Chanyeol!" sapa seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol.

Yang disapa hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tetap memejamkan matanya. Sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"kau kenapa? Murung sekali?"

"bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus.

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku lapar. Makan yuk!"

"aku tidak lapar! Sudah sana kau sendirian saja! Kau menggangguku!"

"aku sendirian?! Hey! Sejak kapan seorang Kai berjalan kesana-sini sendirian?! Kau ingin aku terlihat bodoh di depan banyak orang?!"

"melihat tampangmu saja semua orang tahu kau itu orang bodoh!"

"bilang sekali lagi Park Chanyeol?!" ucap Kai dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Tidak suka dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"kau bodoh! Puas?"

Tanpa babibu Kai langsung mendorong kursi Chanyeol dan alhasil Chanyeol pun jatuh tersungkur bersama kursinya. Mendapat tatapan geli dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"YA! SAKIT BODOH!"

Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dan tersenyum simpul.

"sekarang siapa yang terlihat bodoh di mata orang hm? Sudah ayo cepat! Aku lapar!"

"aku malas! Sudah sana! Lagipula kau kan bisa ditemani si bodoh itu!"

"si bodoh? Kris maksudmu?"

"iyalah! Memang siapa lagi?!"

"Dia absen hari ini. Dia harus mengantarkan ayahnya ke Cina. Ada urusan disana. Sudah cepat! Aku lapar."

Secepat kilat, tanpa Chanyeol sempat memberontak, Kai langsung menggeretnya ke kantin. Dengan pasrah Chanyeol pun menurut. Pergi menemani Kai yang keras kepala.

…..

"kau tidak pesan?" tanya Kai begitu mereka sampai di kantin.

"kau pikir tujuanku kesini untuk apa?!"

Kai pun mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan mejanya.

Karena bosan menunggu, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"hey! Mau kemana?! Aku belum selesai makan!" tanya Kai mencegah Chanyeol pergi.

"aku haus! Aku tidak akan kabur tuan puteri!" sindirnya sambil menatap malas Kai.

"t-tuan putri katamu! Kurang ajar!" geram Kai .

Chanyeol pun berjalan dengan malas meninggalkan Kai yang sibuk merutuki dirinya dibelakang. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan dan…

BRUUUK

"aaawww!"

"ash! Shit!"

Oh tidak! Dan sekarang baju Chanyeol basah karena air. Dan itu berkat seseorang yang menabraknya baru saja.

"maaf, maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu anda ada di situ. Maafkan saya. Saya tersandung tadi. Sungguh, maafkan saya." Ucap orang tersebut dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mengucapkan beribu maaf pada Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah orang yang disegani di kampus ini. Maka dari itu, ia takut setengah mati.

"ASH! KAU LIHAT TIDAK BAJUKU KOTOR HAH?!" bentak Chanyeol yang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Menggema? Ah ya, keadaan kantin sekarang begitu hening. Mengingat ada kejadian yang begitu langka. Seseorang menabrak Chanyeol, apalagi sampai membuatnya terlihat begitu geram. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Mohon maafkan aku!"

Karena orang tersebut terus menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol pun makin geram. Ditariknya dagu orang tersebut dan …

DEG

'astaga! dia kan…' batinnya. Ia tahu wajah ini! jelas sangat tahu! wajah yang membuatnya hampir gila semalaman.

"kau!" desisnya pelan.

"maafkan aku Park Chanyeol-ssi" rintihnya.

'astaga! Dia bahkan tahu namaku!'

"tidak semudah itu kau mendapat maaf dariku bocah!" ucapnya bengis. Berusaha mengembalikan dirinya yang hampir lepas kendali.

Orang tersebut hanya terdiam. Meringis kesakitan karena Chanyeol makin mengeratkan cengkeraman di dagunya.

"katakan! Siapa namamu!" ucap Chanyeol tenang tapi dalam.

"n-nama ku, B-Byun Baekhyun."

'ah! Indah sekali'

"oke Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau pikir kau cukup kaya untuk menumpahkan minuman di bajuku?!"

"…."

"dan aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup menggantinya! Baju ini langsung diimpor dari perancis. Dibuat oleh perancang terkenal dan tidak mungkin ada duanya."

"maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja."

"kau pikir dengan minta maaf segalanya bisa selesai?!"

"…."

"jawab aku bocah!" geram Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan kembali cengkeramannya.

"aww.. sakit. Kumohan lepaskan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menggantinya. Tapi kumohon lepaskan aku. Ini sakit sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"aku yakin uangmu tidak akan cukup menggantinya. Maka dari itu, kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama aku mau!"

"m-mwo? Pembantu apa maksudmu?"

"kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas kuliahku, datang di saat aku mau, dan lakukan semua yang aku perintahkan!" ucapnya lirih, sengaja agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak dapat mendengar.

"b-berapa lama?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Menjadi seorang pesuruh Park Chanyeol tidaklah mudah. Mengingat ia adalah orang yang bengis dan dijauhi banyak orang karena sifatnya yang buruk itu.

"sampai semua hutangmu selesai. Paham!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak tahan melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"bagus! Temui aku sepulang sekolah!" ucapnya sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar. Baekhyun pun terlonjak kesamping. Menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sementara Chanyeol? Ia melenggang pergi dengan seringaiannya yang tajam dan keji. Menyebrangi keheningan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang ditatap puluhan pasang mata.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

'Ah ya Tuhan… apa aku harus menemui Chanyeol? Atau aku kabur saja? Ash! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa bisa seceroboh itu! Kalau aku kabur bisa saja ia menggunakan segala cara untuk menemukanku. Tapi kalau aku menemuinya….. Ash! Aku bisa gila!'

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya resah. Bingung sekarang. Menjadi seorang pesuruh Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Untuk sekedar mengenalnya saja ia tidak berani membayangkannya. Tapi sekarang? Kenyataannya ia harus berhubungan dengan orang yang paling disegani di kampusnya. Sekuat hatinya ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk pergi menemui Chanyeol. Tapi di detik terakhir ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ash! Eotteokhae?! Oh astaga! jam kuliah sudah lama selesai!" gusar Bakehyun saat mendapati arah jarum jam tangannya menunjukan tepat pukul lima sore.

"aku harap aku tidak menyesalinya! Hmm Baekhyun hwaiting!" itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan menghadapi kenyataan pahitnya. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

….

"hey Park Chanyeol?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" ucap Kai sedikit membentak mendapati aksi gila temannya di kantin siang tadi.

"gila apa maksudmu?"

"tentang namja yang menabrakmu tadi siang?! Bilang padaku sekarang kau sedang mabuk Chanyeol-ah!"

"kau ini bicara apa?!" jawabnya kemudian sambil melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela kelas yang sedari tadi sibuk ia pandangi itu.

"apa kata orang nanti Chanyeol-ah! Dia! Ash! Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia!"

"akan ku buat aku mengenalnya." Jawabnya datar.

"astaga! Cepat hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang sebelum kau menyesalinya!"

"menyesali apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin memberinya balasan yang setimpal karena ulahnya!"

"iya, tapi tidak begini caranya! Reputasimu di kampus ini mungkin akan hancur kalau kau …"

"kalau apa?! Sudah sana kau pulang!" sela Chanyeol.

"kau benar-benar keras kepala! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu Chanyeol-ah!"

"aku tidak akan pernah menyesali semua yang kuperbuat!"

.

.

.

Drap..

Drap..

Drap..

Terdengar langkah Baekhyun menggema di koridor kampus. Sudah lumayan sepi. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Karena mungkin setidaknya ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Mengingat koridor yang sedang ia lewati adalah kawasan mahasiswa kelas atas, yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

"kau pikir jam berapa sekarang hah?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara baritone yang khas itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tepat di belakangnya. Di dapatinya Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan aura gelapnya yang kental itu. Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"maafkan saya. S-saya tadi a-ada sedikit urusan." Ucapnya terbata, karena ia berusaha berbohong dengan alasan yang logis.

"urusan? Urusan apa maksudmu? Kalau yang kau maksud urusan memikirkanku, aku tidak akan berkompromi!" seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Chanyeol mencetuskan kalimatnya begitu saja. Membuat wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi.

"a-aniya. Saya memang ada urusan." Ucapnya masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

"sudahlah lupakan! Ayo ikut aku!"

"kemana?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatapChanyeol yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"sudah kubilang! Kau harus melakukan semua yang aku mau tanpa harus membantah! Ppalli!"

Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi. Diikuti Baekhyun dengan seribu tanya.

….

"masuk"

"n-ne?"

"cepat masuk. Sudah hampir malam. Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"t-tapi ini kan mobilmu?"

"memang ini mobilku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku…" suaranya melirih. Baekhyun tidak yakin untuk duduk di kursi mobil super mewah itu. Setahunya mobil itu belum terjamah oleh siapapun kecuali pemiliknya -Chanyeol.

"sudah cepat masuk! Apa harus aku mengulangi kalimatku tadi?! Kau tidak boleh menolak semua perintahku! Dan ini perintah Byun Baekhyun!"

Dengan langkah ragu, Baekhyun pun masuk. Diikuti Chanyeol kemudian.

…

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"apa kau benar-benar akan mengantarkanku pulang?"

"memangnya apalagi?"

"e-eh i-itu. Aku pikir kau akan memberikanku beberapa tugas kuliahmu yang harus aku kerjakan. K-kau bilang begitu tadi siang." Ucapnya terbata takut karena sudah berani mengemukakan keganjilannya selama perjalan yang mencekam itu.

"oh itu, nanti sajalah. Cepat katakan dimana rumahmu!"

"em... kau bisa turunkan aku di halte bus di depan itu saja. Aku tidak enak kalau harus merepotkanmu Chanyeol-ssi."

"cepat katakan dimana alamat rumahmu atau kau benar-benar akan menyesal telah menentang keinginanku Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Park Chanyeol memang arogan bukan main.

"e-em sekitar 3 kilometer lagi ada restoran cina, kau belok kanan saja. Rumahku disekitar situ." Jawabnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun yang heran dengan nasibnya hari ini, dan Chanyeol yang senang bukan main karena keberuntungannya yang tiada tanding. Semudah itu ia bisa berhubungan dengan namja manis yang menghantuinya semalam.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai.

"ini rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat rumah mungil dan bersih milik Baekhyun. Kernyitan mulai tampak di dahinya.

"n-ne."

"sepi sekali?" desisnya lirih.

"ne?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ah! A-aniya. Aku pulang dulu. Oh dan juga jangan kau kira aku akan melupakan hutangmu!"

"n-ne, arasseo. Hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

BRUUUUM

Tanpa sepatah katapun Chanyeol melajukan mobil sport miliknya yang tampak mencolok di tempat itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mengernyit heran dengan namja arogan yang baru saja menghilang dari hadapannya itu. Cukup lama ia berdiri terdiam didepan pagar rumah sampai kemudian ia masuk dan bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk besok pagi. –bertemu Park Chanyeol-

.

.

.

BRUUUK

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di kasur king size miliknya. Bayangan tentang Baekhyun yang sudah masuk rencana indah –baginya- itu membuatnya terus menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senang sekali.

"ah! Namanya Baekhyun ternyata! Benar-benar cantik! Tidak salah aku selalu memikirkannya! Matanya! Astaga! Matanya indah sekali! Dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu memang benar-benar manis! Bibirnya! Astaga dia tidak tahu betapa aku ingin melumatnya tadi! Ash! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus! Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku. Harus! Aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu menolak pesonaku Byun Baekhyun! Hahaha." Gumamnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengingat kembali wajah namja manis itu sebelum mengiringnya ke alam mimpi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Baekhyun sedang mengayun sepedanya berkeliling kompleks untuk mengantarkan koran dan susu kotak. Ya, pekerjaan lain yang ia jalani adalah seperti ini, mengantarkan koran dari rumah kerumah setiap pagi. Dan uang hasil pekerjaannya ia kumpulkan, lalu setiap tanggal 21 ia setorkan untuk biaya rumah sakit adiknya, Sehun. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi malu dengan pekerjaannya. Ia selalu membayangkan wajah Sehun yang ceria bisa kembali hadir di kehidupannya. Itulah semangat Baekhyun agar tetap bertahan mengahadapi kerasnya dunia ini. Semuanya demi Sehun. Hanya sesederhana itu.

"ya Tuhan, sudah jam 8. Aku harus bersiap." Gumamnya ketika mengantarkan koran terakhirnya pagi ini. tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengayunkan sepeda mungilnya menuju pabrik koran itu. Kemudian ia menyetorkan uangnya, dan mengambil hasil kerja kerasnya. Tidak seberapa memang. Tapi ia mensyukurinya.

Setelah segala sesuatunya selesai, ia pun bergegas menuju kampusnya yang harus ia tempuh dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Dengan penampilannya yang sederhana ia menembus kerumunan orang. Berjalan menuju halte bus diseberang jalan sana dan menunggu bus datang untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus. Setibanya disana, kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.. sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya dari semalam. Park Chanyeol. Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segala keresahannya pagi ini. Membayangkannya saja, Baekhyun sudah kehilangan semangatnya. Ingin rasanya ia hilang begitu saja dari bumi ini jika rencana Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar terjadi. Jam istirahatnya mungkin akan berkurang. Mengingat sepulang sekolah ia harus bekerja di sana-sini. Demi Sehun. Tapi lebih daripada itu, yang ia takutkan adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan dipukuli setiap hari jika ia melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Dan pikiran-pikiran negative lainnya tentang Park Chanyeol terus berkecamuk dibenaknya.

"hmmm…" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"ah ya Tuhan. Semoga saja dia batal melakukannya dan membiarkan aku lepas dari cengkeramannya nanti." Doa nya sambil menatap langit mendung pagi itu.

Selang beberapa menit bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu pun datang. Membawa Baekhyun dan segala ketakutannya pergi dari tempat itu.

….

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi itu Chanyeol berangkat jauh lebih awal dari teman-temannya. Tidak ada jeritan histeris yeoja-yeoja yang memujanya. Kenapa? Karena ia berangkat di pagi buta. Entah untuk apa. Yang jelas sekarang wajahnya berseri-seri. Senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya yang rupawan. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mungkin mereka heran mengapa seorang Park Chanyeol bisa berangkat lebih awal dari mereka. Mengingat sebelumnya bahwa Chanyeol selalu berangkat 3 jam setelah jam pelajaran pertama yang sudah dijadwalkan di kelasnya dimulai. Dan sekarang? Ia sedang duduk bertopang dagu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa sekarang ia terlihat senang. Karena apa? Mungkinkah pikirannya semalam masih menghantuinya sampai sekarang? Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun kah?

Dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa lamunannya sudah menghabiskan puluh-puluh menit. Dan kemudian datanglah seseorang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya yang entah apa itu.

"hey!"

Merasa kesal, Chanyeol pun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke sumber suara. Sekelebat bayangannya tentang arena balap kemarin malam terlintas kembali. Belum sempat ia menghapus kesal karena lamunannya dibuyarkan, kekesalan lainnya datang dari bayangan balap liar itu.

"masih marah padaku eh?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan itu.

"mau apa kau kesini? Kenapa tidak absen lagi saja!"

"aku tidak mau kalian lebih lama lagi merindukanku." Jawabnya santai, sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya tanpa izin.

"cih! Kau mengganggu hariku yang indah YiFan!"

"hari yang indah? Tumben kau punya hari yang indah. Kukira hidupmu akan terus merana."

Detik itu juga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menendang sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Bruuuk

Untung saja kaki jenjang Kris bisa menopangnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan jatuh terkapar dibawah lantai, yang berakhir dengan pandangan geli orang-orang yang melihatnya, dan juga si pelaku –Chanyeol-

"kau ini, sensitive sekali!" Sindirnya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"bukan aku yang sensitive! Kau yang keterlaluan! Baru sehari berangkat sudah merusak!"

Kris hanya tersenyum geli. Puas karena sudah membuat Chanyeol kesal. Ckckck.

"oh iya, kudengar dari Kai, kau menghebohkan kampus kemarin. Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi serius.

"bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus.

"ck! Kau ini! ayolah ceritakan padaku!" desak Kris.

"kau ini berisik sekali! Kubilang bukan urusanmu Kris! Sudah sana menjauh dariku!" usir Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Kris dari sebelah kursinya. tapi yang diusir malah memasang wajah datar dan tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Kekacauan itu terus berlanjut sampai Kai datang dan memandang heran dengan tingkah mereka.

"kalian sedang apa?!"

"entahlah. Bocah ini sedang kehabisan stock obat penenangnya." Jawab Kris.

Dan wajah Chanyeol sudah merah padam sekarang. Marah terhadap Kris dan semua kalimat yang meluncur tanpa dosa dari mulutnya.

"sudahlah Kris! Kau ini! Oh dan kau Chanyeol, sepertinya seseorang sedang mencarimu." Ujarnya.

"mencariku? Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Sekejap tingkah konyolnya mendorong-dorong Kris berhenti. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar. Menanti kemungkinan terbaik yang mungkin datang.

"namja kelas sastra itu, yang membuat kehebohan denganmu di kantin siang kemarin."

DEG

Dan kemungkinan terbaik itu pun datang.

Tanpa babibu, ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Menuju keluar kelasnya. Menemui seseorang yang diharapkannya.

Dan orang itu sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Terlihat tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"untuk apa mencariku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Mencoba setenang mungkin dibalik jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Dan orang itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"e-eeh Chanyeol-ssi." Jawabnya gugup sambil membungkuk sopan.

Dan Chanyeol pun mengernyit. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seolah-olah takut terhadapnya. Memang benar Park Chanyeol.

"ada urusan apa?"

"e-em i-itu, saya hanya ingin tahu kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja untuk anda. Eh ma-maksud saya …" Baekhyun –orang itu- terbata, ia dilihat oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang lewat. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia nekat datang ke kelas Chanyeol dan mengutarakan kebingungannya. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini, segera mungkin.

"aku tahu. Kita bicarakan ini sepulang sekolah. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman."

"t-tapi saya harus tahu sekarang."

"waeyo?"

"ah, an-aniya. Hanya saja, saya tidak bisa kalau sepulang sekolah ini."

"waeyo?"

"saya ada urusan."

"pentingkah?"

"n-ne." jawab Baekhyun masih menunduk.

"hm. Baiklah. Aku beri kau keringanan kalau memang itu penting."

Baekhyun mendongak tidak percaya.

"jeong-jeongmalyo?"

"kau tidak mau?"

"ah, an-aniya. Gamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"tapi kau harus menerima resikonya."

"re-resiko?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang langsung berubah.

"tugas kuliahku akan lebih banyak, dan kau harus mengerjakannya semua dalam semalam."

"ba-baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

"dan kau harus mengerjakannya…."

"….."

"di rumahku."

"n-ne?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan Review:**

**kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu** : iya, author aja terpikat nih (?) *plaaaak* kai sama kris sama siapa ada deh :p kekekeke nanti author coba cari jalan (?) gamsahamnida reader nim buat reviewnya ^^

**PrincePink****:** iya readers namu juga suka :3 ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**AnitaLee**** :** ini udah dilanjut reader-nim ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**Milky Andromeda**** : **iya, nanti kalo udah konflik mau naik rated, tapi itu juga kalo yg review banyak.-.*plaaaak* nabrak engga ya? Kekeke rahasia(?) kaisoo atau kristao atau pairing lainnya bisa dipikirn belakangan *plaaaaak* gamsahamnida ^^

**SHY Fukuru****: **iya, belum nih reader-nim .-. sbar yaaa~ kekeke ini udah dilanjut, gamsahamnida ^^

**chiisalma**** :** sehun ayo bangun nak(?) kekekeke ini udah dilanjut reader-nim ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**Nada Lim****:** ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**is0live89****:** kekeke bbf ya? Boleh juga (?) iya nih, namu suka cerita yang bertolak belkang tapi nanti akhirnya jadi satu (?) kekeke. Gamsahamnida ^^

**milkygurl**** :** mianhae gak update kilat *sujud* iya, belum muncul reader-nim gamsahamnida ^^

**URuRuBaek**** :** ini udah next chapter ^^ couple lain bisa diusahain reader-nim :3 gamsahamnida ^^

**12Wolf****: **ini udah dilanjut ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**ajib4ff****:** other pairing bisa menyusul reader-nim ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**ChanLoveBaek****:** ini udah dilanjut reader-nim ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**RirinSekarini****: **ini udah dilanjut ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**TrinCloudSparkyu****: **anyyeong trin-ssi ^^ gamsahmnida ^^ kekeke ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**totomato**: ini udah dilanjut ^^ gamsamnida ^^

**WulannS:** ah, iya reader-nim namu yang harusnya makasih :3 *blushing* ini udah dilanjut, gamsahmnida, jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky****:** iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini udah dilanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut kekekekeke. Kkamjong udah tua jadi pelupa *ditendang* karena siapa ya? Tanya sehun ja ayoook *sarap* ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**asdindas**** :** kekeke, ini udah dilanut ^^ SIAP! Gamsahamnida ^^

**indaah:** gamsahamnida ^^ sekarang udah tau kan, ngajak ngoongnya gimana? :3 reader-nim hebat ah! Bisa kepikiran do jadi koki :3 kayaknya bisa diwujudin :3 gomawo sarannya :3 ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**rachel suliss**** :** ne ^^ gamsahmnida ^^

**Guest**** :** ini udah dilanjut ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**MiyoDeer**** :** jinjja? *blushing* gaktau reader-nim.-. *digampar* ini udah dilanjut ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**Kusanagi Hikari**: ini udah dilanjut reader-nim ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**baekchanchan**** :** *blushing* ini udah dilanjut nih, tapi gak cepet .-. *sujud* ne! gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

Ayo yang mau gebukin author unyu(?) gara-gara kelamaan update silahkan~ kekekeke.

Ayo yang penasaran Chanyeol mau ngapain nyampe harus modusin Baekhyun biar dateng kerumahnya,silahkan review :3 kekekeke.

Ini masih rated T ya readers *bow* #plaaaak.

Rated M bisa cepet terwujudkan (?) asalkan banyak yang dukung juga .-.v *dasar otak kriminal!* kekekeke. Namu juga mau kasih ketentuan(?) Review diatas 50 baru namu mau update :3 *ngarep* ya soalnya yang chapter pertama yg review juga sekitar 20-an *terharu* jadi chap 2 juga seenggaknya ada 20-an ._.

Oh iya, mian ya readers~ ini fanfic Cuma buat official pairing TT namu gak dapet fell buat bikin KaiHun/SeKai mianhae TT *bow* terus juga disini namu Cuma pengen nyeritain Chanbaek kaya oneshoot gitu ._. mungkin kalo KrisTao atau Kaisoo bisa menyusul asalkan yang review juga banyak nanti namu bisa usahain ada hahahahaha *evil*

Maaf juga ya buat readers yang nungguin TT namu banyak tugas, sama kemarin-kemarin harus ngerjain fu*king UTS *plaaaak!* tak bela-belain gak update biar fokus ke ujian, eh sama aja nilainya naudzubillah #jadi curhat kan nah loh!

Buat Proximal Angel *jiaaaah promosi* bentar ya :3 lagi proses juga. Sebenernya juga mau update bareng, tapi yang ini namu post dulu, soalnya namu kepikiran sama readers yang nunggu kelanjutannya *sok romantis* oke deh, segini aja. Maaf ya, gak bisa update kilat maaf banget sungguh .-.v semoga chapter 2 bisa menghibur readers nim sebagaimana mestinya :3

Gamsahamnida ^^ *deep bow*

_**Please review and leave your comments…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Defense of Love

Chapter 3

**Main Cast**:

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**Other**** Cast **:

-Kris

-Kai

-Sehun

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Rate** : T to M. PG 15(?)

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview story :**

"Re-resiko?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang langsung berubah.

"Tugas kuliahku akan lebih banyak, dan kau harus mengerjakannya semua dalam semalam."

"Ba-baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Dan kau harus mengerjakannya…."

"….."

"Di rumahku."

"N-ne?!"

_**Chapter 3 – Defense of Love~**_

_**Happy Reading …**_

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Di rumahmu?"

"Iya, di rumahku! Wae? Kau berani menentangku hah?!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau kau berani megajukan permohonan atas kesalahanmu, maka aku juga akan memberikan resikonya. Dan ini salah satunya. Lagipula menurutku ini bukan resiko. Kau hanya perlu datang ke rumahku selesai kau mengurusi urusanmu itu. Kapanpun itu. Mudahkan? Lagipula harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku. Kalau aku tidak mengasihimu, mungkin kau sudah keluar dari universitas ini karena sudah membuatku marah tempo hari. Bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja kalau ke rumahmu nanti…"

"Nanti apa?! Sudah, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Kau datang ke rumahku, atau kau bayar lunas atas baju yang kau kotori kemarin sekarang juga!"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan berusaha datang ke rumahmu, segera setelah aku selesai mengurusi urusanku." Jawab Baekhyun lirih seraya menunduk.

"Bagus! Sudah sana kau pergi! Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman di sini."

"B-ne, ba-baiklah. Gamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf mengganggumu." Baekhyun menunduk dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Benaknya berkecamuk. Hatinya berdebar.

'Ke rumah namja itu?! ash! Ya Tuhan! apalagi ini!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyusuri koridor itu. Puluhan mata menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, karena sudah berani menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Apalagi berbincang dengan Park Chanyeol.

…..

"Siapa?" tanya Kris begitu melihat Chanyeol kembali dari urusannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Aneh. Pikirnya.

"Siapa apanya?!" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Yang kau temui tadi?!"

"Bukan urusanmu Kris."

"Ya! aku hanya ingin tahu Park Chanyeol!"

"Bicara apa dia sampai nekat datang kemari?' giliran Kai yang bertanya.

"Mwo?! Kau juga tahu Kai?! Sepertinya aku melewatkan hal yang penting disini! Sebenarnya ada apa? Beritahu aku." celetuk Kris.

"Ash kau ini! kemarin sebenarnya …"

"Ada seseorang yang menumpahkan minuman di bajuku. Aku menyadari kalau dia adalah pelayan di restoran milik teman ayahmu, Kris. Dia pelayan yang mengantarkan red wine waktu itu. Namja itu manis dan aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dan aku menjebaknya agar ia bisa terus berdekatan denganku, dengan cara menjadikannya pembantuku sampai semua hutangnya selesai. Puas kalian?"

Hening. Semua hening.

"Wow" Kris mengembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar tak berekspresi. Lalu tiba-tiba Kai menempelkan punggung tanganya ke dahi Chanyeol, yang jelas langsung ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau mungkin benar-benar gila. Badanmu tidak panas. Kau tidak sakit. Kau bilang kau menyukainya? Sejak kapan selaramu jadi seperti ini Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka.

"Aku kira perbuatanmu harus dihentikan Chanyeol-ah." Sela Kris.

"Wae?! Apa yang salah?! Aku menyukainya! Dia manis! Dan aku ingin dia menjadi milikku!"

"Well. Kau tahu dia bukan orang yang sesuai untukmu. Mengingat bahwa dia adalah seorang pelayan. Aku takut kau akan jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonanya. Dan kalau itu terjadi ..."

"Apa! Apa yang terjadi! Ini hidupku! Kalian tidak berhak mengaturnya! Sok tahu sekali!"

"Kita sudah lama mengenalmu Chanyeol-ah. Kita lebih tahu tentang dirimu bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri. Kau akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Dan aku pikir, namja manis yang kau bilang tadi tidak akan semudah itu mau menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau tahu kau orang yang disegani di sini. Dan jika dia tetap tidak ingin menjadi milikmu, aku tidak yakin hidupnya akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak kasihan nanti?" terang Kris panjang lebar. Meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa perbuatannya salah di matanya.

"Akan kubuat dia menyukaiku! Dan kalian! Bukannya mendukungku malah menyudutkanku seperti ini!'

"Ini demi kebaikanmu dan juga namja manis yang kau incar itu Park Chanyeol. Percayalah." Ujar Kai.

"Jadi maksud kalian, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku begitu? Maka dari itu kalian mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada namja itu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." –Kris.

"Hah! baiklah! Kalian harus tahu satu hal! Aku memang kejam. Aku bisa membunuh jika itu perlu. Tapi itu kulakukan untuk sesuatu yang aku benci. Dan dia, namja itu. Aku menyukainya. Aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan melukai apa yang aku sukai. Ingat itu!"

"Ya, semoga begitu Park Chanyeol" ucap Kai dan Kris bebarengan. Berdoa agar apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar adanya. Mereka mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tentang perbuatan Chanyeol. Seolah-olah mereka sudah bisa membaca kedepannya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak senang.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sore itu, Baekhyun sedang duduk termangu menatap sendu adiknya.

"Hun, hyung bingung. Hyung harus bekerja menebus kecerobohan hyung pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia jahat. Aku takut Hun! Hmmm… aku lelah sekali, sungguh."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lengan Sehun yang terbaring koma. Menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau cepatlah bangun! Aku lelah sekali! Kau semakin kurus begini! Aku takut!" gumamnya frustasi.

Tadi sore ia baru selesai bekerja di restoran. Dan malam ini ia berencana menengok Sehun sekaligus membayar administrasinya . Uang kerja kerasnya selama sebulan ini habis sudah tidak tersisa.

Cklek ….

Baekhyun mendongak. Manatap dokter khusus yang menangani Sehun. Kemudian ia membungkuk sopan ketika dokter tersebut berjalan diiringi seorang suster di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda mengenai pasien Sehun."

Dokter tersebut cukup tahu tentang nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sering bolak-balik berkonsultasi dengannya mengenai Sehun. Wajar saja dokter itu mengenalnya.

"Iya dokter. Ada apa dengan adik saya?"

"Begini. Dia sudah lama menjalani pengobatan di sini. Dan bat-obatan yang dia konsumsi setiap hari berpengaruh sangat buruk bagi ginjalnya."

DEG

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mulai gusar.

"Ginjalnya rusak. Dan harus dioperasi segera jika ingin nyawanya tertolong."

"M-mwo? Ginjalnya rusak?"

"Benar."

"Lalu... berapa biaya operasinya?"

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini biayanya tidak ringan. Sekitar 250 juta."

"N-ne? 250 juta?"

"Kami tidak memaksa Anda untuk melakukannya. Saya hanya khawatir tentang adik Anda Baekhyun-ssi. Ginjalnya sudah rusak parah."

"Ya Tuhan… Sa-saya akan mengusahakannya dokter. Kapan operasinya akan berlangsung?"

"Segera setelah Anda melunasi administrasinya."

"Ssaya pasti akan melunasi semuanya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi. Kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ini sudah peraturan rumah sakit. Dan saya hanya bisa menyampaikan."

"Iya. Saya mengerti dokter. Jeongmal gamsahamnida."

"Bersabarlah. Saya yakin adik Anda pasti akan sembuh."

Dokter tersebut pun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku. Pandangannya kosong. Bingung.

'Uang sebanyak itu. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Ya Tuhan!'

Ia pun kembali menangis. Menumpahkan semuanya.

…

"Sudah malam begini! Kenapa belum datang juga?! Aku sudah mengirimkan alamatku! Apa dia tersesat?!"

Terlihat Chanyeol sedikit gusar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Seseorang mengetuknya dari depan.

Cklek

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya ketus. Merasa terganggu.

"Ada tamu mencari Anda tuan." Jawab maid tersebut.

"Siapa?!"

"Dia bilang namanya Byun Baekhyun."

DEG

"Su-suruh dia masuk ke kamarku!"

"Baik tuan."

Maid itu pun melenggang pergi.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan namja cantik yang berdiri menunduk di belakangnya.

"Ini kamar tuan muda. Anda bisa masuk ke dalam. Beliau sudah menunggu."

"N-ne. gamsahamnida."

Maid itu pun mengangguk dan pergi.

Cklek …

"C-Chanyeol-ssi. Saya sudah datang. Maaf kalau menunggu terlalu lama."

"Berhenti minta maaf dan kerjakan semua tugas-tugasku! Cepat kemari!"

Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia mulai berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring membaca sesuatu di atas kasurnya.

Sungguh. Ini adalah kamar terluas yang pernah Baekhyun lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Itu! kerjakan semuanya!"

"S-sebanyak ini?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat setumpuk buku dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Iyalah! Memang apalagi! Dan jangan berani pulang sebelum semuanya selesai!"

"N-ne?"

"Cepat!" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Membuat Baekhyun meringsut dan langsung mengerjakan semua tugasnya.

….

Lama Baekhyun mengerjakan. Terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedaritadi terus menatapnya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Jawabnya bohong.

"Wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya. Menumpukan lengannya agar menghadap Baekhyun yang berada di meja belajar sampingnya.

"Kau… tinggal sendirian di rumah?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtua ku dan adik ku."

"Kau punya adik?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ne. Dia laki-laki."

"Senang ya, kalau aku sendirian di rumah. Membosankan sekali kau tahu!"

Baekhyun mengeryit. Ia merasakan Chanyeol berbeda. Terlihat lebih … santai dan tidak kaku. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang terlentang berbantalkan lengannya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Orangtua ku sibuk. Sedangkan aku anak tunggal. Tidak ada yang mau berdekatan denganku kecuali Kris dan Kai. Hmmm."

'Anak ini kesepian.' batin Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu menutup diri." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Aku yakin, jika kau mau membuka sedikit saja hatimu untuk oranglain mereka pasti akan senang jika bersamamu. Tidak peduli mereka membutuhkanmu atau tidak, yang penting kau selalu ada untuk mereka. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi orang yang berharga bagi siapa pun. Termasuk orangtuamu. Mereka pasti akan merasa bangga telah melahirkanmu di dunia ini karena kau bermanfaat bagi oranglain dan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol tercengang.

Baekhyun kembali ke posisi duduknya. Mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya.

'Sudah kuputuskan! Aku mencintainya!' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

…..

Malam sudah larut. Chanyeol masih sibuk membaca buku –entah apa itu-. Lalu ia melirik ke samping. Didapatinya Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap di antara buku-buku yang berserakan.

Ia sempat terkekeh ringan sebelum ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Berjalan menuju meja tempat Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"Aku baru tahu ada malaikat hidup di sampingku." Gumamnya seraya menunduk. Menatap lekat wajah manis Baekhyun. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya. Hingga kini hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun. Dan ….

CUP

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Sedikit melumatnya tanpa membangunkan pemiliknya.

'manis sekali.' batinnya.

Ia kemudian bergerak menyelipkan tangannya. Menggendong Baekhyun agar tidur nyaman di kasurnya.

'Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu manis!' janjinya dalam hati. Sebelum ia ikut terlelap bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Euuunggh…"

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ini masih pagi, langit masih gelap. Perlahan Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu…

"Astaga! Aku di mana?!" ia memekik kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau semalam ia pergi ke rumah …Chanyeol. Perlahan, dengan penuh antisipasi, Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia!

"Astaga! apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa aku dalam selimut yang sama dengannya?! Tuhan!"

Ia kaget bukan main ketika melihat Chanyeol tertidur dengan pulasnya. Mereka masih berpakaian lengkap. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun lega. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Dan menulis sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah segala sesuatunya selesai, ia mengendap pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergeming di tempat tidurnya.

Greb..

Pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup kembali. Dan Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Menormalkan jantungnya yang berdegup.

"Huuufft! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa aku bisa terbangun di atas kasur Chanyeol? Oh astaga!" gumam Baekhyun yang merona malu.

Sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah padam, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah megah Chanyeol. Dan ditatap oleh beberapa maid di mansion itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya agar cepat sampai di rumahnya.

…

"Hoaaaaam~" Chanyeol menguap begitu ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sejenak, ia memincingkan matanya. Bingung.

'Sepertinya semalam aku tidak tidur sendirian?' gumamnya dalan hati.

Selang beberapa detik, ia mulai kembali mengingatnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dia mulai kebingungan dan langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.

"kemana dia? Apa mungkin sudah bangun?!"

Kebingungannya pun mereda seiring dengan ditemukannya secarik kertas.

**Maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Semalam aku tertidur di kamarmu. Semua tugasmu sudah aku selesaikan. Karena semuanya sudah selesai, aku kira aku boleh pulang ke rumah. Aku terpaksa tidak ijin karena kau begitu nyenyak saat tidur. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.**

**Byun Baekhyun.**

"Haaaaah! Dia pasti kaget kenapa bisa bangun di sampingku! Harusnya kutelanjangi saja dia sekalian, agar lebih kaget." Itulah pemikiran kotor seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Wajahmu berseri-seri sekali! Ada apa?"-Kris

"Wajahmu senang sekali seperti habis meniduri seseorang saja!"-Kai

"Memang benar!"

"MWO?!" teriak Kai dan Kris bersamaan. Membuat seisi kelas bingung karenanya. Flower boy mereka benar-benar semakin aneh dari hari ke hari.

"Ash! Pelankan suara kalian!"

"Siapa lagi korbanmu hah?!"

"Kau berlebihan Kris! Aku hanya tidur di sampingnya. Tidak lebih."

"Ash! Aku kira!"- Kai.

"Tapi siapa? Namja? Yeoja?"

"Namja."

"Jangan bilang namja yang kemarin kau bilang itu?"-Kris.

"Memang benar!"

"Kau benar-benar gila Yeol!" cetus Kai sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa tidur berduaan dengannya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Dan mengalirlah cerita itu. Sangat detail, dari mulai Chanyeol mengajaknya datang ke rumahnya, hingga ia terbangun dan menemukan secarik kertas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Wow!" ucap keduanya bebarengan.

"Aku kira kau bertindak terlalu jauh Yeol!" celetuk Kai.

"Ini belum seberapa. Masih ada hal-hal lain agar dia jatuh dalam pesonaku dengan cepat."

"Aku kira dia tidak akan semudah itu kau bodohi." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?!" Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya. Dan yang aku dapat, dia benar-benar orang yang sederhana. Orangtua nya sudah bercerai dan di luar kota. Keduanya hanya pekerja kantoran biasa yang tidak mempunyai uang lebih untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan …"

"Dan apa?" sela Kai ikut penasaran.

"Adiknya. Adiknya sedang terbaring koma di rumah sakit entah karena apa. Dan itu sudah lama."

DEG

"M-mwo?! Koma kau bilang?!"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan sepertinya keadaan adiknya itu akan sedikit menghalangi jalanmu untuk mendapatkan namja manis itu. Mengingat dia harus bekerja keras siang malam untuk membiayai rumah sakit adiknya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk urusan cinta konyolmu itu Yeol!" terang Kris.

"See? Aku bilang juga apa. Lebih baik kau lupakan saja rencana konyolmu itu sebelum kau malu di depan umum karena cintamu yang –"

"DIAM!"

Rahang Chanyeol mulai mengeras.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan adiknya atau penghalang apapun itu! Sudah kuputuskan akan memiliknya! Kalian diam dan lihat saja! Jika dia tidak mau menerimaku! Maka akan kubuat dia menyesal!"

"Yeol!"

"Dan juga kau Kris! Tidak usah mencari tahu apapun tentangnya! Di milikku dan kau jangan lancang!"

"Well… aku sudah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau malu nantinya."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Baekhyun masih tertahan menjadi pembantu Chanyeol sampai semua hutangnya selesai. Dan ia tidak tahu kapan itu akan berakhir. Yang terus berkecamuk dipikarannya saat ini adalah operasi Sehun. Sudah dua minggu dan ia belum mendapatkan biaya lebih untuk operasi adiknya itu. Ia takut kesehatan Sehun semakin memburuk.

"Hhhh…" ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa mendengus seperti itu?!" tanya Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Dengan Bekhyun yang memegang setumpuk buku dan Chanyeol yang terbaring di sampingnya. Beralaskan rumput, berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Tidak biasanya ia mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Mungkin berkat namja manis yang sekarang muram di sampingnya itu.

"Ah? G-gwaenchana-yo."

Hening cukup lama.

Sampai kemudian Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kaget dengan pertanyaan gila Chanyeol yang mendadak dan tidak masuk akal itu.

"N-ne?!"

"maksudku, selama kebersamaan kita, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku?"

"ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Chanyeol-ssi?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Dan bukan hanya kekasih maksudku."

Baekhyun masih tercengang. Bingung sekali.

"aku sudah tidak kuat lagi memendam ini semua. Dan yang tidak orang lain tahu adalah…"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika Chanyeol perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"aku mempunyai hasrat terpendam padamu. Pada tubuh manismu dan hatimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku yang bisa memuaskanku di ranjang pula." Bisiknya seduktif.

DEG

"Sudah lama aku tidak berhubungan intim. Setiap malam aku ereksi. Dan itu semua karenamu. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat sampai kau sadar dan jatuh dalam pesonaku. Tapi itu lama sekali dan aku bosan menunggu. Sekarang, aku mau kau menjadi partner sex ku sekaligus kekasihku. Bagaimana? Aku akan membayar lebih untuk itu. Kau bisa meminta berapa pun yang kau mau. Dan aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menyelesaikan tugas bodoh itu lagi. Hutangmu aku anggap lunas seluruhnya. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Malu? Atau marah? Entahlah. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

"Dan aku yakin kau butuh lebih banyak uang untuk –"

PLAAAAK!

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol keras-keras. Dan sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Selama ini aku selalu menghargaimu. Tapi kenapa kau begitu kurang ajar?!"

"Kurang ajar katamu?!"

"Untuk kau tahu Chanyeol-ssi, aku masih mempunyai harga diri. Dan aku tidak semurahan yang kau kira. Tidak semua hal di sini bisa kau kuasai! Bagaimana bisa kau bisa dapat pemikiran kotor seperti itu?" jawab Baekhyun dengan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"….."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

Dan Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menahan marah karena terlihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Brengsek! Kurang ajar kau Byun Baekhyun! beraninya kau merendahkanku!" gumamnya dengan mata yang penuh amarah. Kesal sekali dengan penghinaan Baekhyun atas dirinya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur restoran tempat ia bekerja. Tatapannya kosong.

"Baekhyun-ah nanti kalau sudah selesai kau buang sampahnya ya? Tidak keberatan kan?" tanya seseorang di belakang Baekhyun.

"T-tidak." jawabnya kikuk sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa kunci semua ruangan ne? Kami pulang dulu. Gomawo Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk.

Ia pun mulai menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Setelah mencuci piring-piring dan mengelapnya, ia kemudian menyapu dan mengepel lantai, menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk besok pagi.

Dan di tengah aktifitasnya mengelap meja, ia teringat akan seseorang. Park Chanyeol. Perkataannya tadi siang sungguh membuatnya sakit hati. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap dirinya serendah itu? Padahal ia selalu menghargainya. Dan lagi operasi Sehun…

"Ya Tuhan…" ia pun tidak tahan lagi. Ia menangis seketika. Memikirkan adiknya dan dirinya sendiri. Air matanya tumpah. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang sudah sepi dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri di tengah gelapnya ruangan. Ia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Menelungkupkan wajahnya di perpotongan lengannya. Menangis sepuasnya.

Sampai kemudian ponselnya berdering. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeobeoseyo?"

"….."

Baekhyun membelalak. Bahkan air matanya yang tadi belum kering. Dan sekarang sudah akan tumpah kembali.

"N-ne? Se-Sehun apa?! Ya Tuhan!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk termenung. Memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah menginjak harga dirinya.

"Heh Yeol?! Tidak main?" tanya Kai yang sedang asik bermain billiard.

"Kenapa lagi heh? Dan tumben kau di sini?! Biasanya kau di rumah mengerjakan tugas bersama …"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentaknya.

"Benar, ada masalah ternyata. Kenapa? Dia berulah apalagi?"

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal!" gumamnya.

"Menyesal untuk apa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Karena sudah menamparku dan menolakku!"

"Memangnya kau berulah apalagi padanya hm?" –Kris.

"Aku menyuruhnya menjadi kekasihku dan sex partnerku."

"MWO?!" teriak Kai dan Kris bersamaan.

"K-kau! Di mana akal warasmu Yeol?!" –Kai.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya!" geram Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kai.

Sementara Kris dan Kai hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berdoa dalam hati supaya Chanyeol bisa mengontrol emosinya. Jujur saja, mereka juga iba dengan namja yang Chanyeol incar. Dan sekarang dugaannya benar. Namja itu mungkin dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Baekhyun-ssi. Keadaan adik Anda sudah sangat buruk. Harus segera dioperasi. Saya harap paling tidak lusa bisa dilaksanakan."

"Lusa?" jawabnya lemah.

"Benar. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk. Dia sering mendapat serangan di malam hari."

"Sering mendapat serangan?"

Dokter tersebut mengangguk. Menatap iba pada Baekhyun. Dia tahu anak depannya ini sangat menderita. Terbebani masalah ekonominya.

"Kita berdoa saja pada Tuhan semoga adik Anda baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ne, gamsahamnida uisangnim."

Selang beberapa detik setelah dokter itu pergi, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan langkah gontai.

'Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan uang 250 juta dalam sekejap?'

Ia sudah putus asa. Ia mencoba mencari pinjaman di sana-sini tapi tetap saja tidak mencapai 250 juta. Ia bingung.

Sampai kemudian pikirannya kembali mengingat perkataan itu.

"_**aku mau kau menjadi partner sex ku sekaligus kekasihku. Bagaimana? Aku akan membayar**__**lebih untuk itu. Kau bisa meminta berapa pun yang kau mau."**_

'Hanya dia harapanku. Park Chanyeol.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia pun menatap Sehun. Melihat adiknya yang semakin kurus. Bahkan tulang rusuknya sudah mulai terlihat jelas karena daging yang menutupinya menyusut entah kemana. Ia miris melihatnya.

"Setelah ini kau pasti akan jijik melihatku Hun. Tapi ini semua karenamu. Eomma dan appa … ya Tuhan. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak mengirimkan uang lagi sekarang. Mungkin mereka lupa kalau mereka memiliki seorang anak!"

"….."

"maafkan hyung ya Hun."

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Seakan-akan tubuh pucat dan kurus itu adalah malaikatnya.

…..

Sudah malam dan sekarang hujan deras. Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan dingin karena dirinya tidak membawa mantel ataupun payung untuk melindunginya. Ia mana tahu kalau malam ini akan hujan?! Yang ia tahu hanyalah menemukan Chanyeol secepatnya.

'Apa dia sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah jam 11 malam.' Batinnya.

Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan bar. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang di sini. Karena ia tahu betul kemana Chanyeol akan pergi kalau sedang ada masalah. Dan menurutnya, perbuatannya tadi siang adalah sumber masalahnya.

Lama ia menunggu sampai sosok yang dicarinya muncul. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju mobil mewah yang sekarang sudah jarang dipakai balap liar lagi.

Ia berlari menembus hujan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"C-CHANYEOL-SSI!" teriaknya.

Mungkin suaranya ditelan hujan. Karena Chanyeol tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

GREP

Sedetik sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebuah tangan mungil mencegahnya. Ia melirik dan betapa kagetnya ia.

"Kau?!"

Baekhyun terengah. Ia berlari secepat ia bisa menemui Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!" tanyanya dingin. Matanya berapi-api ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi! A-aku ingin mencabut kembali ucapanku tadi siang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berteriak melawan suara air hujan.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dingin. Alisnya bertaut. Menatap rendah tubuh mungil yang pucat pasi menahan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam. Mengigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Menatap takut pada mata Chanyeol yang seolah-olah ingin mencabiknya.

"A-aku… mau menjadi kekasihmu dan.. Menjadi partner sexmu."

"M-mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan Review:**

**Novey**** :** bukan Cuma budak ko ._. *plaaak* Gamsahamnida ^^

**AnitaLee:** hai ^^ *lambailambai* gamsahamnida ^^

**qkrqudxo**** :** AAAAAA aku baca review reader-nim seneng sekali ^^ ini udah dilanjut ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**summerbaek:** iya biar baek tak bikin sengsara nih .-.v kekekeke *kabur* ini udah update tapi gak cepet .-. mian~ ne, gamsahamnida ^^

**baekggu:** terimakasih buat review sebelumnya ^^ iya, pesona nya setajam silet .-. kekeke gamsahamnida ^^

**ChanLoveBaek****:** ini udah dilanjut . NC nya chapter depan mungkin chingu. Kekeke doain aja bisa terwujud(?) gamsahamnida ^^

**ajib4ff:** apa hayo? Udah tau kan :3 kekeke gak macem-macem ko .-. *plaaaaak* ne! gamsahamnida ^^

** :** terimakasih ^^ jodohnya baekhyun kali ya? kekekeke ini udah lanjut tap lama TT *goargoar* gamsahamnida ^^

**Karuhi Hatsune**** :** terimakasih ^^ bacon emang kesian(?) kekeke namu suka chan yang jahat soalnya. Kekeke. Annyeong ^^ welcome~ saya juga author baru(?) salam kenal juga. Ini udah lanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**shinelightseeker**** :** masa? .-. kekeke sengaja ko~ ini mungkin udah ada chanbaek moment nya .-.v ini udah update, gamsahamnida ^^

**RirinSekarini****:** iya reader ^^ waaaah makasih banyak *terharu* ini udah lanjut tapi lama .-. maaf. Ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**aiiu d'freaky:** gamsahamnida jeongmal *bow* sekarang udah tau kan kenapa Kai ngomong gituan(?)kekeke gamsahamnida ^^

**flamintsqueen**** :** gara-gara apa ya? kekeke. Udah tau kan alasan kai ngomong gitu? Hehehe. Gamsahamnida ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**Kusanagi Hikari**** : **jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^

**SHY Fukuru**** : **ikutin aja kelanjutannya ^^ gamsahamnida ^^

**chiisalma**** : **iya, chanyeol rempong(?) dia couplenya namu! *digampar luhan*kekekeini udah next. Gamsahamnida ^^

**:** hai ^^ iya, chan sedeng kaya namu *plak* iya, ini udah ada momentnya~ udah terkabul reader-nim usulnya bagus, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan lagi ^^ terimakasih ^^ ini udah update tapi gak kilat .-.v maaf~. Ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**Park Young Min-chan**** :** ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**xldeer**** :** rate M nya chap depan *ya kalo banyak yg review* kekeke couple lain bisa diusahakan .-.v ini udah next. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Nadin:** ini udah lanjut. Jeongmal gamsahmnida ^^

**DiraLeeXiOh**** :** iya, kebalikan banget(?) jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^

**DiraLeeXiOh**** :** sehun kecelakaan sayang :) ini udah lanjut tapi gak buru. Eheheh ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**WulannS:** iya, iya, ulalala maaf banget TT aku juga jingkrak" baca reviewnya ^^ di makannya nanti chap depan kekek. Rate M kalo yang review juga banyak .-.v ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**KaiSa**** :** kyaaa baekyeol nc-nya chap depan kyaaaa… kyaaaa kaisoo bisa nyusul.. ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**Effie0420: **belum ^^ terimakasih. Namu juga suka chan yang kayak gitu ^^ ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Baekchanchan:** yono? xD kekeke lucu! Terimakasih ^^ iya, ini udah banyak yang di skip ko (?) makasih sarannya. Love you too. Gamsahamnida ^^

**samkou:** terimakasih ^^ iya, modusnya kebangetan (?) ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**Guest**** :** jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^

**12Wolf:** iyaaaaaa baek malang(?) gamsahamnida ^^

**aasElfExo**** :** BBF xD kekeke. Ini udah dilanjut tapi gak cepet. Ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**pintukamarchanbaek**** :**annyeong ^^ pen name nya lucu eh xD suka suka~ masa sih kayak ftv? .-. *pundung* kekeke. Ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**inggit**** :** salam kenal juga ^^ kekeke. Ikutin aja ceritanya, nanti tau alasannya ^^ kekeke jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^

**rizkyeonhae**** :** sebelumnya terimakasih sudah menyampaikan keluh kesah anda sama fanfic saya saya gak punya niatan buat ngecewain readers lain yang minta lanjut, jadi saya PASTI lanjut. Jujur saya gak nyampe sedetail itu ngitungin kapan saya terakhir update, jadi maaf buat ketidaknyamanannya. Bukan tanpa alasan juga saya update lama reader . Saya banyak tugas, tugasnya juga bukan Cuma tugas tertulis, jadi diutamain tugas dulu baru ini. sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. *bow*

Ada yang ketinggalan? Kalo ada maaf yaw kekeke. Namu gak kuat ngecekin satu-satu lagi. Review yang chapter 1 maaf ya waktu itu gak namu bales satu-satu *bow*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya! Tuhan terimakasih! *sujud* beban jadi ilang satu~ ehehehe.

Gak yakin masih ada yang inget sama ff abal kayak gini apa enggak. Tapi saya tetep cinta sama kalian makanya aku kebut semaleman nylesein chapter ini di sela-sela tugas yang herannya gak pernah kelar(?)

ini pendek? emang.. pendek banget ehehehe *kabur*

Chapter depan naik rating jadi M kali ya .-. *yeeeeeeeey* #plaaaak!

Maaf banget buat semuanya karena saya selalu telat update. Sumpah bukan apa-apa, aku emang sibuk banget dan aku gaktau apa itu hiatus ._. *timpuk sepatu* MAAAAAAAAF ~

Speechless buat chapter ini. Ya semoga bisa menghibur sebagaimana mestinya ^^

Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*

_**Please review and leave your comment…**_


End file.
